


Chris' Fears

by FantasyNeon10CVF



Series: Chris' Origin [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNeon10CVF/pseuds/FantasyNeon10CVF
Summary: Chris dose some inward thinking on his fears and anxieties.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Half-Elf Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Series: Chris' Origin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024182





	Chris' Fears

Fears… Gods I have a number, I don’t know what's come over me but I just have this feeling that if I write them down they might make more sense. My oldest one is not finding Vixen again, I was told that she was heading north west but that could mean anything, hell that person might have been wrong or not have even run into Vixen at all… shit. I need to find her I… I love her, I don’t know maybe it’s just the fact that I’ve been relying on and working with her for so long that being separated makes me feel vulnerable and alone. I also have this sickening feeling that she is in trouble, she is one of the strongest and most capable people I know, so the fact that she is hurrying somewhere makes me uneasy. Not to mention that she apparently has been hanging around a reformed god for the past six years. 

The whole god thing is also… a thing, I mean I still don’t know what I am exactly. I’m Igadar reincarnated, and the reason I’m not all powerful is because I haven’t discovered my “True” self. I mean that implies that there are still more layers to uncover, and what will happen when I “Awaken?” Will I still be myself? I mean Igadar is a god and I’m just… me. We recently had to fight a Spider-Dragon who had been worshiping someone called Arasha whom he also called “Serpent,” which is honestly just annoying because Serpent is my code name so whoever this Arasha is they have no honor. Ok all that aside, this Arasha had warned the spider of the “False Dragon” and had instructed it to kill them. Now I know the “False Dragon” is me, given how Igadar is the god of Dragons and Dragonborns, so the fact that someone extremely powerful wants me dead is simultaneously an ego boost and makes me fear for my life.

I feel like I’m always thinking about death, not only on the battlefield but off as well. I mean I’m the reason Korin and Liam are dead, and Grug almost died this last fight. I know this is a dangerous life but I’m responsible for these people so any death is on me, I just… I don’t want to lose anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is just some writing I did about my current DnD character!


End file.
